Tyka
Physical Appearance God of keys (doors, chests and windows are included) A slender white Phoenix, always in Jryaraca form. He has nine Phoenix tail feathers. He always has keys around his wrists and neck, sometimes a belt of keys on his hips, even sometimes has a dervish of keys swirling around him. He is always naked and doesn't care if his breasts or genitalia are showing. This is one reason why some of the other deiteis see him as a sexy person. Personality He is not so appealing to the deities, except for a few of them, but he is loving, caring and kind to mortals and often reward them for no reason. So he is a great companion. Unlike most of the deities, he rewards the mortals more then punish them. And if he does punish them, he has intelligent and correct answer why so. However he doesn't torture or harm them. He does something they won't think of. Association to Mortals He may be intense and monotonous to the other gods but however, he is the opposite to mortals, he's inquisitive and kind to them. Trying to help them in anyway possible. He will always be around to help those who respect and be polite to them. Even though some don't worship him, they still believe in him and he acts like second guardian to mortals. He'll lock their houses to prevent robberies and will unlock chests, doors, windows, etc, if a mortal is locked out or lost their keys, he'll always help out. Even though he is the deity of keys is is often called "the protected of children" since he likes children and will always help the child in anyway he can. However it's not just interior keyholes, it any keyhole. Sky or ground, fence or gate, door or window, chest or box. He is outside and inside. He is not a dull and cold hearted soul, he is brighter then the northern lights and more kind then anyone. He loves and thinks of others. Selfless. He does in fact have a heart inside. He may reward mortals because they deserve it, he'll even help mortals who have been punished by Harukia for no reason. But if they deserved the punishment then he'll like to talk and know why they did the bad pun. He is one of the deities that are almost always on the mortal world. So mortals will often see him strutting around the world. Association with the Other Gods He is not bothered by the deities because he is one of the most busiest ones. So he is prescribed as monotonous and dull-hearted. However he is friends with Crixya goddess of home and Astria goddess of art. Since Crixya is usually around because she protects the domestic indoors. Astria is probably his soon to be mate, but he's too sky to ask her and second she's too shy too. He often offends the other deities, mostly the females, due to as he'll never be in Tythuarian form and is always naked and doesn't care. But he finds it as pet peeve when the other deities start eyeing him inappropriately.